Reliance Sect
For Chapter 02, see The Reliance Sect. | aka= Demon Sealing Sect | status= Disbanded | type = Sect | division(s)= | branch(es)= | affiliation(s)=League of Demon Sealers | allegiance= Mountain and Sea Realm | founder(s)= League of Demon Sealers | patriarch(s)= Patriarch Reliance | notable_member(s)= Inner Sect disciples: Xu Qing Chen Fan Meng Hao Treasure Pavilion disciple: Sun Tiandi Others: Li Fugui Wang Youcai Dong Hu | clan_chief(s)= | clan_elder(s)= | sect_leader= He Luohua | grand_elder= Grand Elder Ouyang | elder(s)= Shangguan Xiu | chosen= | others= Zhao Wugang Han Zong Zhao Hai Shangguan Song | former= Wang Tengfei | universe=Vast Expanse | vast_expanse=Mountain and Sea Realm | mas= Ninth Mountain and Sea | planet= South Heaven | region= Southern Domain | local= State of Zhao }} Reliance Sect or formally known as the '''Demon Sealing Sect '''is located on the State of Zhao in Southern Domain. This is the first sect to be introduced in the novel. History The Demon Sealing Sect is an ancient sect that sealed the power of demons and also used them as a power source. There were eight Demon Sealers until Patriarch Reliance took over the sect and changed its name to Reliance Sect. It was once first among the Four Great Sects of Zhao, and though still famous within Southern Domain, it fell into decline in recent years. The Reliance Sect then became a minor sect in the State of Zhao, and is the sect that set Meng Hao onto the path of cultivation. Its most powerful figure is Patriarch Reliance, a figure that has neither been seen nor takes part in the sect's activities. Other noteworthy characters are Xu Qing, who brought Meng Hao, and Chen Fan the two original inner sect disciples, as well as Wang Tengfei from the Wang Clan, who was initially the strongest outer disciple. The sect members are divided in three parts, Inner Sect, Outer Sect and the third is comprised by the mortal servants that are brought every year. The cultivators form the Outer Sect while the mortals are servants that do chores for the cultivators. In the Reliance Sect personal power is what determines your standing. Joining the Outer Sect All servants received a basic Qi Condensation Manual which they could study and apply in order to cultivate their power. If a servant achieved the 1st level of Qi Condensation he would receive an instant promotion to Outer Sect disciple or he could work for thirty years in order to be free to leave the Sect and servitude. Joining the Inner Sect In order to join the Inner Sect one must win his way through a battle competition against the rest of the nominees. Anybody could apply at this competition and only the final winner would be promoted to Inner Sect disciple. The sect required from its Inner disciples to bring humans from the mortal world in order to join the sect as servants. That was the usual way to join the sect, by force. Becoming an Elder In order to become an Elder, though it's not clarified, it follows that only a cultivation at the Foundation Establishment and beyond would do. Elder Shangguan Xiu was a bit of a special case the reason probably being that he had connections in Milky Way City. This divide of status based on cultivation was the same in the other Sects in the State of Zhao, more or less. Life inside the Sect The atmosphere and every day life in the Sect was a striking example of the "survival of the fittest". The law of the jungle was predominant and even encouraged, the Sect had a 'Public Area' where all disciples below 3rd level of Qi Condensation could battle among themselves, sometimes to death, with the winner being entitled to the loser's belongings. The 4th level and above were prohibited from entering the 'Public Area', mostly because such disciples were too few and thus precious to the Sect. It should be mentioned that killing outside the "Public Area" was prohibited but not eagerly enforced, as long as one was careful to hide his tracks. Bullying was a common sight at every mountain, valley and corner of the Sect and the most straightforward and legit way to acquire new possessions. With few exceptions,greed and fear were the norm in the Reliance Sect. Pill Distribution Day Every month there would be a "Pill Distribution Day" when all Outer Sect disciples would receive half a Spirit Stone and a basic Qi Condensation pill. Occasionally an additional, more outstanding, pill would be distributed to a disciple based on the distributing one's preferences.Inner Sect disciples or Elder Shagguan Xiu presided over this distribution. The Inner Sect disciples, generally enjoy much better treatment than Outer Sect ones, having personal Immortal Caves with rich Spirit Springs and a "Medical Fruit Distribution Day" instead of a "Pill Distribution Day", a day earlier than the Outer Sect disciples, during which they received potent spirit fruits much more suited for cultivation than the basic Qi Condensation pills. Buildings Notable buildings in the Reliance Sect were the Treasure Pavilion, the Pill Cultivation Workshop and the Magic Pavilion, in the former one could trade for immortal weapons and treasures, in the Workshop immortal pills and pultices were sold while in the Magic Pavilion scrolls with immortal techniques were stored. Access in the Magic Pavilion was restricted for Outer Sect disciples whereas Inner Sect ones had unlimited. Besides these buildings the houses of the servants and disciples the Main Temple of the Sect on the East Mountain is worth mentioning. The place was off limits to all but the Elders and only Inner disciples might be allowed to enter. Deep below the temple was Patriarch Reliance meditation cave and the teleportation portal leading there could be summoned in the Main Temple via a secret mechanism. What the Demon Sealing Sect was The reason for all the peculiarities of the Reliance Sect rests within Patriarch Reliance and the history of the Sect. 1000 years before Meng Hao was brought in, the sect was named Demon Sealing Sect and it is implied that it was quite prosperous, radically different from the Reliance Sect as we know it. The Demon Sealers tricked the real Patriarch Reliance, who is a huge demonic turtle and sealed its movements making it possible for the appearance of the State of Zhao, which is on the turtle's back. A sliver of the turtle's will took human appearance and began cultivating till it got powerful enough to become Patriarch Reliance and take over the Demon Sealing Sect, subsequently being able to break the seal that sealed his movements. All the new rules and encouragement of violence, greed and fear and even the new sect name came from the directions of Patriarch Reliance with the purpose to block the appearance of the Ninth Generation Demon Sealer, to whom the Demon Sealers had bound the giant turtle as to be his Dao Protector. Category:No longer exists Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:League of Demon Sealers/Affiliation Category:Southern Domain/Sects Category:State of Zhao/Sects Category:Sects Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Sects Category:Cultivation Sects Category:Vast Expanse